Wrath of Perversion
The Wrath of Perversion, (not to be mistaken with the Wrath of Lust,) is the Wrath that embodies all sexual activities which are considered morally abhorrent. Ammongst these are- Rape, Pedophilia, Necrophilia, Zoophilia, Coprophilia, to name a few. He has many human followers, which is a rarity ammongst the Wraths, though these people are generally considered chaotic. A number of shrines and temples are dedicated to him within Troll Country, where those under his servitude fleeing prejudice often end up. The Wrath of Perversion is generally seen as a tempter: those who have slight philias which are considered bad indulge in them, upon which the Wrath of Perversion makes their want for such things much stronger. In a sense, those under his tutelege get addicted to whichever sexual gratification they are searching for, and can eventually only be satisfied if this is done constantly, in large numbers, or in a very extreme version of the trait. For example, necrophiliacs may turn into mass murderers in order to get a flesh supply of bodies, or be a necromancer instead. After so long, many are brainwashed and under the full service of the Wrath of Perversion. The Wrath of Perversion's physical appearance is well documented, as he is one of the few Wraths which appear to mortals on a daily basis. He is larger than any man, with overly-exagerated muscles and green skin. He has what would appear to be the tentacles of a squid coming off of his chin, giving him some sense of a pseudo-beard. He wears trousers and a vest-top of little worth or mentioning. His most striking feature is, perhaps, the weapon which he carries. It is a pink dildo, which is roughly the size of a maul. Many are under the belief that the Wrath of Perversion uses this device to rape his victims. The Wrath of Perversion gains many followers, perhaps, not only due to the natural fettishes of man, but also to the fact that he always asks if a person wants his help. He never simply forces himself upon a person, though he has the power. He allows them a choice. Many see the Wrath of Perversion in a good light because of this, though there is an urban legend which states that those who refuse are whisked away and never seen again- some even going as far as to say that the Wrath takes his victims to his own realm, a place where time does not flow, to be raped for eternity. It is also widely accepted that the Wrath of Perversion was involved with the Four Pillars of Sexual Deprivation. Whatever supreme havoc they caused in the Third Age is long lost to us, but when the Dark Men in the early Fourth Age tried to activate it once more, though it was stopped in it's early stages, still resulted in mass devestation which lead to the fall of the Kingdom of the Enlightened in the West. Sometime during the Fourth Age, the Hariel Knights were tasked with taking on the Wrath of Perversion. A task force was sent out into the West and confronted him, eventually banishing him to his own Realm, though were not capable of outright killing him. Still, the Wrath of Perversion has ways to contact those in Raeltir, through the various altars and shrines dedicated to him. He is also said to be able to enter the dreams of those that wish to seek him out, meaning his reign of terror is nowhere near close to finishing.